


Nightcap

by misha_anon



Series: As Good As It Gets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mad Men AU, No Sex, Panty Kink, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows up with a surprise for his boss, Dean Winchester, at their evening rendezvous.  <i>Strictly D/s.  It has heavy sexual overtones but no actual smut.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostly10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostly10/gifts).



> this is a collaboration with the lovely Nell for [this piece of art](http://mostly10.com/post/80684821517/control-by-mostly10-lace-stock). (NSFW, Castiel in panties artwork.)

"My apartment at eight p.m.?" Dean coos in Castiel's ear.  Castiel stops typing long enough to nod and murmur "of course".  Before departing for the afternoon, Dean adds a quiet,  "You know what to wear.  Don't be late, Mr. Novak." 

Castiel's stomach twists with excitement.  Just last week he bought the _perfect_ pair of girl's underwear and he's been waiting impatiently for the _perfect_ opportunity to wear them for his boss.  After what might be the longest afternoon of his life, Castiel finally heads home.  It's only six when he makes it to his tiny Brooklyn apartment, so he takes his time showering and drying himself before dressing.

He watches in the full-length mirror as he pulls on the pink, lacy underwear; so different from his other pairs.  They're cut differently, meant to hug the curves of his ass; and the scratch of the lace is a wholly different sensation than the satiny softness he usually wears.  Thumbs hooked beneath the waistband, he watches as they slide sinfully up his muscular legs, the pink a colorful counterpoint to his pale skin.

By the time he gets them to his hips and straightens them, his cock is already half-hard.  He presses his palm against it and swallows the rising anticipation, feeling his cheeks already beginning to color - a shade not far from the pink lace - as he forces his cock under the rough fabric.  He can't help smiling as he studies the way the underwear hug his hips, slung lower than any of his other pairs.  He turns to admire his own ass and the little pink bow that he's practiced tying without looking.

Satisfied with the way they fit, he finishes dressing quickly - gray wool suit over white undershirt and dress shirt, with a sedate blue tie - everything crisp and neat, just the way Dean prefers.  The subway trip to his boss's neighborhood and short walk to his apartment building puts Castiel at Dean's front door at 7:55.  He congratulates himself and takes a moment to steady his nerves before walking through the door he knows will be unlocked, ridding himself of shoes and socks after he locks it behind him.  Dean is waiting in his living room, jacket off and tie undone with a whiskey in his hand.  He looks up when Castiel enters and gives a slow smile.

"You're early," he drawls, putting his glass down on the end table and leaning forward as Cas approaches him.

"You said not to be _late_ , Mr. Winchester," Castiel replies, allowing himself a pleased smile.  "I'm not late."

"So, I see," Dean says, pausing to wet his lips and pushing up from the couch.  "It's been a tedious day, Castiel, and I've been looking forward to your visit through it all."

Pride fills Castiel's chest at the words and without another word, Dean sets about the task of removing his secretary's clothing.  Jacket first, then tie; both folded carefully and laid on the couch.  He kisses Castiel's throat and grazes teeth against his jaw while his practiced fingers work at the buttons of Castiel's shirt.  Cas' breath comes short and shallow, his cock painfully hard under the scratch of lace, reminding him of the surprise that's in store for Dean.

Soon he's bare chested, standing in front of Dean in only his trousers while Dean takes a step back to admire his body.  Castiel's flush deepens as Dean's green eyes travel the planes and curves of his muscles; a predatory look that makes his heart beat a little faster in his chest.  Without being told, he remains still when Dean moves behind him.

The first thing he feels is Dean's breath on the back of his neck, then Dean's hands on his bare waist; Castiel shivers and sucks a sharp breath at Dean's cool fingers, has to scramble to gather himself when Dean murmurs, "Did you wear pretty girl's underwear for me, Castiel?"

"Yes, sir," he whispers hoarsely as Dean's teeth drag across the top of his shoulder in a line of biting kisses.  He shivers again when Dean's palm flattens over his stomach; his boss tugging backward until Castiel's back is pressed firmly against his chest.  Cas struggles to keep his breathing even when Dean's stubbly kisses finally land on his neck even as he deftly unbuckles Castiel's belt.

With one hand against Castiel's throat to hold him in place, Dean unbuttons his slacks and starts to push them out of the way.  Castiel doesn't dare move as Dean's thumb strokes against the curve of his jaw; his other hand coming to rest over the bulge of Castiel's leaking cock, barely contained by his underwear.

" _Oh_ ," Dean breathes as Castiel lets out a weak groan.  "What have we _here_?"

"I thought you'd like them," Castiel says thickly, his ears growing hotter by the second as he tries desperately not to squirm between the feeling of Dean's fingers curled lightly around his throat and stroking his cock.

Dean hums thoughtfully, biting the nape of Castiel's neck sharply enough to make him gasp before whispering, "Don't move."

Suddenly, his hands are gone and the warmth of his body is no longer pressed to Castiel's back as he circles in front of him again.  Castiel's trousers slide down his quivering legs into a woolen pool at his feet as he stands nearly naked and exposed in front of Dean's slow-moving gaze.  His eyes settle on low waistband of Castiel's underwear and he clears his throat reflexively before leaning in for a closer look.

Castiel can feel his blush deepening as he pulls his hands to his chest; out of the way of Dean's inspection, unable to stop himself from moving any longer as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  The second he does so, Dean moves decisively, his hand sliding between Castiel's legs as he slips gracefully to his knees.  

"Did I ask you to move?" Dean asks by way of reminder, an edge to his rough voice. With one quick motion, he lifts Castiel's foot out of the pool of his slacks to spread his legs, then slides his palm back up the inside of Castiel's shaking thigh.

Cas laces his fingers over his heart, squeezing his sweaty palms together to try to steady himself, unable to form an answer to even such a simple question.  Dean's breath comes in short, hot bursts on Castiel's hip even as his fingers caress Castiel's leg.  Castiel manages to stay still together until Dean's thumb drags across the lace that clings to his ass cheek; the heel of his hand coming to rest against Castiel's drawn up balls.  Castiel gasps, his legs shaking uncontrollably, knees threatening to buckle, as he crushes his fingers together and tries to remember to breathe.

Dean's palm shifts, pressed to Castiel's inner thigh and he squeezes.  Cas feels the pressure of each finger digging into his flesh separately and focuses on it; on the firmness of a calloused palm on his skin and the brush of Dean's loose tie on the front of his thigh.  Heart racing, breath coming shallow-but-almost-steady, Castiel gives every ounce of his focus to the feeling of Dean's skin on his own and sinks into the moment; surprised when his body quiets under the close inspection.

"Very good, Mr. Novak," Dean purrs, pressing a congratulatory kiss to Castiel's hip.  His grip loosens as he returns to stroking his thumb against Castiel's lace-covered ass cheek.  Castiel closes his eyes, the heat of excited blush radiating off him in waves as Dean stretches forward to look at the back of his underwear and ask, "Shall I untie the bow and find out what my gift is now?"


End file.
